


A day at the aquarium

by Magus_Spark



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Spark/pseuds/Magus_Spark
Summary: A short while after they start dating, Misaki asks Kanon out for their first date to an aquarium. Mostly fluff.





	A day at the aquarium

“Misaki! I’m sorry I’m late!”

Misaki was waiting in front of the aquarium when she saw Kanon running towards her, almost out of breath, holding tight her handbag. “It’s okay, I just got here myself” she said to Kanon, even if she had actually been waiting there for half an hour prior to the time they agreed on.

“It’s just- I got lost trying to get to the station, and by the time I reached it I had already lost my bus… Had to wait for the next one,” said Kanon with a nervous laugh.

“Don’t worry, the aquarium is open for the entire day,” said Misaki, “Should we go in?”

“Yes!” answered Kanon, immediately lighting up.

Misaki took Kanon’s hand and walked towards the counter, buying entrance tickets for the two of them. They then moved forwards, checking out all the tanks and the fish that were inside. Kanon was beaming during the whole visit, and was happily telling Misaki all she knew about every animal they saw, to the point that one could easily mistake her for an aquarium guide. Eventually, they reached the jellyfish tank.

“Ah… They’re so cute…” said Kanon, looking at the jellyfish as if in a trance.

“You really like them, huh?” said Misaki, smiling at Kanon’s excitement.

“Yes! I love them!” said Kanon, and then paused for a moment, taking a sombre tone “But, um… I’m sorry, I’ve been doing nothing but talk about fish this whole time”

“Why are you sorry?,” answered Misaki, puzzled.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“What is?”

“It’s just… How my personality seems to change when I talk about jellyfish and all that… Some people even told me to shut up, that nobody cares…”

“What? Seriously? Don’t listen to them, those guys are assholes,” said Misaki with an angry look on her face. “It’s great that you have something you can be passionate about. Don’t let anyone take that from you”

“Misaki… You are right. Thank you.” said Kanon, smiling again.

Misaki returned the smile, feeling glad that Kanon was cheerful again. “To be honest, I’m not particularly interested in fish and all that but… The way you talked about them, and how you explained everything… It was really good, you easily made me interested in everything. You’d be a great teacher, Kanon”

“What? A teacher? No way! I’d just freeze up in front of the students,” said Kanon, laughing a little.

Misaki laughed in return, then paused and looked downwards. She began to speak in a sombre tone, “Actually… It makes me kinda jealous… I don’t have anything I can be passionate about” she said, with a nervous laugh.

“Misaki…” said Kanon, with a worried look on her face. She then grabbed Misaki’s hand with both of hers “I’m sure you’ll find something you can feel strongly about” she said, giving Misaki a reassuring smile. She was happy that Misaki had opened to her, even if it was just a little.

“Thank you, Kanon,” answered Misaki with a light smile.

They both then looked at the tank in silence for a while, admiring the slow and gentle movements of the jellyfish. Misaki had one of her hands in her pocket, repeatedly holding something that was inside. She had a nervous look on her face and, after a while, began to speak.

“Um, here!” said Misaki. She took out what she had in her pocket and handed it to Kanon: It was a light blue jellyfish felt doll that even had eyes and a tiny smiling mouth sewn in. “I made it. For you.”

“Eh? Eeeh?” said Kanon, taken aback as she took the doll in her hands. “Y-you made it? For me? Misaki, I can’t just accept this!”

“No, I insist,” said Misaki in a low voice, trying to hide her flustered face with her cap, “Please.”

“Misaki…” said Kanon, calming down and looking at the doll she had in her hands. She turned it around and around, looking at it from every possible angle, with a warm smile on her face, “It’s so cute…” she took the doll with both her hands, and squeezed it against her chest, “Thank you, Misaki! I love it!” she said with the brightest smile Misaki had ever seen.

“O-Oh, yeah! I’m glad you like it,” said Misaki, looking to the side, feeling as if she looked at Kanon’s face any longer her eyes would burn from the brightness. “I can even make more, if you want.”

“I-I can’t make you do that! You already gave me this one.”

“I don’t mind, Kanon, I like sewing them. And… Um… I-I like seeing you happy like that”

“O-Oh…” Kanon looked downwards, then spoke in a tiny voice, “Then… Maybe… Could you make a grey one? Then they would be matching… Like us…”

Misaki felt as if Kanon had driven a spear through her heart. _“She’s way too cute!”_ she thought.

“Y-yeah, sure. I’ll make one.”

“But still, It makes me feel bad that I can’t give you anything in return, Misaki…” said Kanon, still looking at the doll.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. It’s a present, I don’t need anything”

“Yeah, but…”

Misaki stopped, and looked around her. It was not a busy day and the aquarium had few visitors. The two of them were alone in front of the jellyfish tank.

“Actually… There’s something I want,” said Misaki, slightly flustered.

“Yes, of course! Whatever you want, Misaki,” said Kanon enthusiastically.

“Um, well… I… I want to kiss you, Kanon.”

“O-oh!” answered Kanon, flustered and surprised at Misaki’s request, “O-of course.”

Misaki looked straight through Kanon’s eyes, then gently grabbed both her shoulders, and stood like this for a couple of seconds, trying to conquer her hesitation. Finally, she pulled Kanon closer, she in turn closing her eyes and putting her mouth forward, until they both joined their lips together. Misaki felt Kanon’s shoulders tense up for a moment, and then drop down in relaxation. She moved her hands downwards, hugging Kanon’s waist, movement which Kanon mimicked with her. They stood like this for a while until they were both satisfied.

“Um… That was our first kiss, right?” said Kanon, hugging closer to Misaki and burying her face in her chest.

“Yeah…”

“Misaki… I’m glad it was with you. I love you.” said Kanon, giggling.

“Yes, me too. I love you, Kanon.”

“Can we... Can we do it again?”

“Of course.”

They kissed many more times after that, always laughing between each time. Once they were both satisfied they took each other’s hand and decided to continue the visit, checking out all the fish that they still hadn’t seen. Kanon was holding the jellyfish doll for the entire visit, constantly stealing looks at it, which never failed to paint a smile on her face. Once they finished they ate at the restaurant and then went outside. It was already evening, and the setting sun adorned the sky with the colours of fire.

“Misaki, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for asking me out.” said Kanon, “But, um… I can’t help but feel that I was the only one having fun. I mean, with the fish and all that...“

“Oh no, no, I had a lot of fun myself as well.”

“Um, next time, I want to invite you somewhere you like.”

“Kanon, really, don’t worry. I… I can enjoy being with you anywhere.”

“Still! I want to surprise you with a fun date!”

Misaki was taken aback by Kanon’s sudden eagerness, “Alright, alright” she said laughing, “I’ll look forward to it.” She paused for a moment, looking in the direction that Kanon had come earlier. “Want to walk together to the station?”

“Yes, but… Um, there’s still time for the bus…”

“Then… Want to just walk for a bit?”

“Yes!” answered Kanon, smiling and wrapping her arm around Misaki’s.

Misaki returned Kanon’s smile, huddling closer to her as they began their little walk. The seaside promenade was deserted except for the both of them, making the cries of the seagulls and the sound of the waves crashing against the coast the only witnesses to the young couple’s love.


End file.
